


Korrasami Month 2015

by ajaymison



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Korrasami Month 2015, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaymison/pseuds/ajaymison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st - 3rd Autumn (Workout)<br/>4th - 6th Superheroes (Future AU)<br/>5th - 9th Warm (Neighbors)<br/>10th - 12th Anniversary (Roommates)<br/>13th - 15th Spirit World (Rain)<br/>16th - 18th Love (Hogwarts AU)<br/>19th - 21st Costumes / Masquerade Ball (Library)<br/>22nd - 24th Smile (Sorry)<br/>25th - 27th Adoption (Storms)<br/>28th - 30th Hands (1920s-40s AU)</p><p>As far as summaries go, I'm not very good at figuring out what to say. This is my first fan fiction and it might be a little rough. I'll try to update the summary as the story develops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami Month 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One, 1st - 3rd Autumn (Workout)  
> It's a little bit of both prompts. Enjoy.

     The further away from the city Asami drove, the better she felt about her decision to leave. The peace she felt as her car sped through the forest was all the convincing she needed. The music was turned up and the windows rolled down in an attempt to clear her mind of the angry words her father had yelled at her while she had tried to explain her decision to him. She could somewhat understand his disappointment, he had been grooming her to replace him at the helm of the family business after all. After so many years in the spotlight though, the feeling that she was nothing more than a pretty face, a public figurehead, started to wear on her. She was tired of having to meticulously plan every second of her life for fear of negatively affecting her father and his business. All she ever wanted was to be able to live her own life.

     The higher up the mountain she drove, the chillier the breeze whipping through her hair became. She was enjoying all the colors of the changing leaves. The reds, oranges, and yellows were a welcome change from the urban scenery she was accustomed to. She’d personally selected the build site for her new home based on the view of the serene mountain lake and heavy foliage. The lack of nearby neighbors was just an added bonus. The excitement of seeing the progress on the build finally washed away all her worries about her father and his situation.

     This house was the first thing she designed solely for herself and had grown beyond the assignment it had started out as in her architectural design class in college. She remembered clearly the rush of independence she’d felt when she realized that she could make all the design decisions according to her wants and needs. Her wants and needs alone. Sure she had safety regulations and building codes to consider but neither of those forced her to bend to anyone else’s will the way working for her father had. It was refreshing and freeing; and, it had become an instant dream for her future.

     Over the last half decade she had successfully severed all financial ties to her father. The rumors of improper financial practices started while she was working towards her MBA and that was enough to finalize her decision. She knew there would be no way to be completely free from suspicion if and when the truth came out. She had started to wonder what kind of mess her father had gotten himself into when she decided to use the family company for the semester long financial analysis project. She had finished her post graduate degree less than three months ago but had discreetly started looking for work in smaller architectural firms outside of Republic City before graduation. When the detective approached her six weeks ago she could no longer afford to deny her father was any part of it.

     The last six weeks she’d spent working at Future Industries had been as a confidential informant helping the authorities gather crucial evidence in their case. Each passing week her hope that her father had been an unwitting accomplice faded more and more until she finally had no doubt that he had, in fact, been the one responsible for embezzling millions through shell companies. He hadn’t even had the decency to admit it to her when she finally confronted him.

     That had been one week ago. With the help of the detective and his brother, she had packed up her apartment, cancelled her contract with her cell carrier, and parked the car her father had gifted her in her company parking space and walked away. Her last week in Republic City had been spent in a hotel suite paid for by the authorities while she finalized her official statement and helped with the last few questions they’d had for her. She’d effectively cut herself off from her father, the only family she had left.

     This morning, the detective and his brother had joined her at the car dealership, where she had bought this snazzy little sports car. They’d all enjoyed a pleasant lunch at the detective’s brother’s favorite hole in the wall noodle place before one of the brothers climbed into her rented moving truck, the other in their shared car, and her in her new car headed towards her new home and new life. It wasn’t the first time she’d wished they’d met under different circumstances.

 

* * *

 

  
     Korra stood at the kitchen window cradling her warm coffee mug in both hands. Mornings were evil, she thought. Even beautiful mornings in the mountains. She gazed out over the lake and watched the steam rise from the surface and dissipate into the light covering fog. She finished her coffee before checking the dog’s water bowl then walked out the door. The air was crisp and bit a little as it breezed through her short ponytail. She jumped up and down a few times in an attempt to warm her self up before she grabbed the kayak and headed towards the shore. Her dog, Naga, barked excited at her side.

     “Alright girl, what do ya say we go a full mile out today?” Korra asked, “Sounds like a pretty good morning workout.” She slid into the kayak and used the paddle to push herself further into the water as Naga happily barked from the shore, waiting for her signal to take off running.

     Korra lazily steered herself around until she was facing the same direction as the dog, letting loose a high pitched whistle telling Naga it was time to run. She was off, slicing through the water, letting her mind empty more and more each time her paddle pushed her forward. She felt her biceps start to burn as she saw Naga pass the half mile marker she placed herself. Her core started to ache as she started to turn the kayak back towards home when she’ seen the mile marker. She could feel the sweat sliding down her back as Naga passed the half mile marker once again and that’s when her thighs started to quiver. Her body all but gave out with barely a quarter mile left to go.

     Naga noticed when Korra fell behind. She let out a questioning bark, waiting to hear the signal for help. Korra never gave it, just slowly paddled the last quarter mile home. Frustrated that her body still refused to preform the way it once had. Disappointed in herself for still allowing that frustration to bring her down, she felt the kayak beach itself on the rocky shore. She sighed as she struggled with the fasteners that kept her connected to the vessel.

     “One of these days, girl,” she whispered, as she scratched between the dogs ears. “Let’s go get some breakfast.” The walk back to her back deck seemed to be three times longer than the walk out but she made. She had no choice but to make it. She whimpered as she climbed the five steps with Naga at her side and headed straight for the shower the second she walked through the sliding glass doors.  
Korra stood under the water, the hot spray beating down on her shoulders, steam billowing all around her. Finally alone, her thoughts wandered. What if this was as healed as she would get. What if she was broken, beyond repair? Unloveable, irrelevant, disgraced. Hot tears slid down her cheeks unnoticed.

     “I cried myself to sleep again last night,” she breathed. Slowly, she registered the cooling temperature of the water. She twisted the shower off, reached for the towel, and dried herself off. “No,” she spoke to no one, “I will not let these feelings take control.” She pictured herself discarding the self-doubt as she tossed the damp towel in the hamper.

     Korra walked to her room to dress for the rest of the day. The hot shower had helped ease her soreness but a dull ache still lingered. Maybe it was time to head back down the mountain. Time to visit her friends in Republic City. She told herself it was the isolation wearing on her. Connecting to civilization through her computer screen most certainly failed to meet all her needs. Work was one thing, but she knew at some point, she’d have to allow herself to live again. But for now, there was work to be done, plans to be made, and a big dog to be fed.


End file.
